


llevamos a cabo nombres vacíos - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Death, Deliberate Badfic, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Pablo Neruda - Freeform, Roses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	llevamos a cabo nombres vacíos - Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Mi cuento fue inspirado por el poema “Poema XX” por Pablo Neruda. Hay alusiones al poema en mi cuento. ¡Galletas si las ven!
> 
> O, y lo siento por la gramatica mala. Y no puedo recordar el nombre del ministro. Pero recuerdo que él es una persona malo.

La noche está estrellada, y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos

—Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche— dice Taki, mientras está llorando y escribiendo versos más tristes. Y es la noche. La noche de muchas lágrimas. 

Porque en esta noche, Klaus es un cadáver. El ministro del mal lo ha matado. ¡Y en la alcoba de Taki! ¡Qué Triste! 

Y es tan triste, porque Taki está desnudo, y empapado en sangre. Y hay rosas en la alcoba, también. Las rosas que eran el regalo final que Klaus lo da la Taki. 

Taki llora más.

—Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido—dice Taki. 

Afuera, el viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta. 

—VENID A VER LA SANGRE POR LAS CALLES—grita el ministro. 

Taki llora más, y escribe sus versos en sangre.


End file.
